


最后一夜前

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hermaphrodite bucky, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	最后一夜前

此时是午后，雨淅沥地下着，Bucky手扶着军帽跑在泥泞的街巷里，皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒踩进水坑，却浑然不知裤脚已经被溅了一圈污渍，快点，快点，一会儿下大了这身新制服可就遭殃了，都怪他虚荣心作崇，非要去酒馆和姑娘小伙子们炫耀一番，这下可好，第二天恐怕要穿着一身潮呼呼的军装去报道了。  
他转了两个弯儿，然后是台阶，Bucky一步三格地跨上去，急匆匆地敲门，“Steve！Steve！”  
没人回应，“老天爷——” 这小子又跑哪去了？明明说好在家等他，晚饭后好一起去看电影的，今天是他最后一天，最后一天！可那个家伙还是不让他省心。  
Bucky走到栏杆处用脚踢开砖头，捡起沾染上泥的钥匙，甩了两下插进孔里，“我要杀了你Steve，我保证——”

 

“...Steve？” Bucky惊恐地看着客厅里站着的那个人。这是Steve，但这不是他的Steve。  
面前这个Steve头发全部向后梳去，有几绺耷拉在额前，身上穿着不知哪来的破旧紧身服，到处都是灰和血迹，手上还带着露指皮手套，胡子最少有几个月没刮了，重点是，他很高大，很魁梧，站在那像一座雄伟的雕塑，散发出无形的压迫感。  
Bucky整个人都不敢动，颤抖着开口，“你是谁？”   
那个人没说话。  
“Steve在哪？”  
那个人眼神忽闪了一下，然后朝他走来，Bucky警觉地往回退，“你想干什么？Steve？你在吗？Steve！” 他后腰不小心撞到五斗橱的柜角，痛得转身用手扶了一下，结果下一秒就被按着撞到墙上，他吓得尖叫起来——  
“Bucky...Bucky...” 项窝里传来熟悉的声音，他瞬间呆住了，这是Steve，可他只不过离开了一中午，世界就他妈的把Steve颠倒了？  
“这是怎么回事？你怎么变成这样了？” Bucky手抚上怀里人的头，一下一下地来回揉着，这是安慰Steve最管用的方式，每当他卧病在床或者出门受气时，这招都会让他很快平静舒服下来。  
“我好想你...”   
“我才走了一会儿啊。”  
“不...我是说...我想你...”  
“你在说什么啊。”   
“真的，” Steve抬起头，眼眶发红，Bucky愣了一下，“我快疯了。”  
Bucky转而甜甜地笑了，脑袋歪了一下，“被弄疯得应该是我吧，我是说，你都不解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”   
“...没时间了...我只想要你...”  
“什么要...”   
话没说完就被堵住了嘴，Bucky惊讶地瞪大双眼，脑袋有那么几秒死机，接着就疯狂挣扎起来。  
可是这个Steve，像一面巨大的阴影一样把Bucky困在怀里，两条胳膊跟钢筋似的，恨不得把他揉进身体里，他不断变换着方向吮吻，手掌来回蹭着捏着Bucky的肩，Bucky的军帽被挤歪了，松垮垮地搭在脑袋上。这是什么情况？Steve这是怎么了？他不记得他俩之前是可以发生这种事情的关系，难道世界把Steve颠倒了，也把这个颠倒了吗？  
“等一下....等一下...”吻了能有十多秒，Bucky才使劲推开那个硬邦邦的胸膛，哇哦，这手感还真是...，不对，这不是重点，“这是什么？Steve？”  
可他半张着的被吻得湿漉漉的唇只能更激起面前人罪恶的念头，两个人都气喘吁吁的，彼此喷着呼吸，Steve的手掌来到他胸前，这激起了他一阵颤栗，糟糕，Steve会感觉到吗？他穿了束胸，应该摸不出来了吧？他一直掩藏得很好，绝对不能在最后一天被发现。  
可那只手一路向下滑，经过腰带，经过胯骨，最后停留在两腿间，“我说了我想你....还有她。”  
Bucky仿佛雷劈了一般僵住了，他听见自己颤抖的声音，“你...你知道？”  
耳边传来一阵叹息，“Buck...现在的我不知道，可是——”，Steve捞起他一条腿，然后用下体猛地把他顶在墙上，“在英国战场...我们做了。”  
Bucky不可置信地转过脸，“什么？”  
“nah...你可能听不懂。”Steve单手解开自己的皮带，然后向下拽了拽那绷在身上的裤子，露出粗壮的性器，Bucky倒吸一口凉气，“你要干什么？”  
回答他的是Steve抓住他后裤腰往下用力一撕的手，Bucky立刻痛苦地哀嚎出来，“我的制服——”  
“制服？你都不担心接下来要被做什么吗？”  
“啊...”  
Steve把他裤子扯到膝盖，然后把他的两条大腿架在腰上，又用双手把他内裤从中间撕开，于是那道秘密的，从未见过光的，稚嫩的花缝毫无保留地暴露在Steve眼前。  
极度的羞耻令Bucky啜泣起来，他觉得自己再也无法像从前那样面对Steve了，这个从青春期到成人以来被他小心翼翼藏了十多年的身体，此刻被他最不想被知道的人知道了。  
Steve贴了上来，用前端抵住那处软肉，从上到下缓慢地磨蹭着，每经过那颗硬豆都会刻意滑两下，不出四五个来回，那里就滴出粘稠的蜜浆。  
“别这样...停下...停下...”   
“你知道我从未‘停下’过。”  
硬物挤了进来，Bucky痛得攥紧Steve后背的衣服，太紧了，这只是被撑开了那么一点而已，他一定容纳不下整个Steve，他会坏掉的，可Steve只是停顿了一秒，然后便全部推入他体内。  
Bucky立刻把脑袋砸在Steve肩上，痛苦地发出呜呜声，他紧紧地抱着Steve，浑身绷得僵直，太痛了，和期待的完全不一样，是因为他不是真正的女人吗？明明书上描写的都是充满刺激和快乐啊。  
Steve侧过头吻了吻他耳尖，“别害怕，你爱死这个了。”  
“开什么玩笑...”  
身体里那根硬物动了起来，Bucky牢牢地扒着Steve的胳膊，嘴里哭着拒绝，可Steve根本没理会，只是一下一下地撞着，每次都稳稳地触到那个点，穴口处被撑得生疼，软肉也磨得发麻，可他怎么也推不开Steve，他根本就没想推开。  
Steve扶着他让他靠在墙上，然后用下体把他钉住，腾出手解他的军装扣子，衬衫前襟也被打开，露出缠绕在胸前的白色绷带。  
“哦Buck...你不需要带这个。”   
Steve随手抄起柜子上的剪刀，Bucky本能地倒吸一口气，下一秒冰凉的剪刀就贴住他皮肤，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，刀口垂直向上一路剪开，白色条带纷纷落下，掉在他俩身上和地上，“咔嚓”，最后一声，那微耸的双乳便完全挺立在空气当中。  
“上帝啊...” Bucky轻喊。  
Steve双手虔诚地覆上他，指缝轻轻夹起乳粒，然后顺着打了两个圈，便低头含住左乳，舌尖拨弄，口腔收缩，唇吮裹滑动。呻吟破口而出，一只手也终于耐不住揉上Steve的头，仿佛在督促他吸得再深些，Steve手来回摩挲着他的腰，下身开始恢复挺动，可这次Bucky再不痛了，相反，酥麻感逐渐爬满内壁，到大腿根，再到脚底，快感使他屈服，细长的双腿紧紧攀住那加速抽动的腰，另一只手开始抚慰自己被冷落了另一边乳房，他哭着，呻吟着，唤着Steve的名字，姓氏，最后连一直不肯叫的中间名都喊了出来，可他从不知道自己的声音有一天也会用“浪荡”来形容。  
“太...太快了...慢点...”  
Steve停了下来，吻了吻他的嘴角，然后缓缓地往外抽，带出一股红白掺间浊液，“这样吗？”他又以同样速度推进去。  
“不...别太慢啊...” 他扭动着，哭腔里尽是弥漫的情欲，别说是和Steve，他何时用过这种语气跟谁说过什么？  
“哦...你还真是难伺候...” Steve又啄了一下他的眼睛，速度却不见增多。  
“..求你了...”  
“嗯？”  
“快点...干我...”  
尾音在下一秒就转了个弯儿，高扬成颤抖的音符，军帽被晃掉在地上，残留在胯间的绷带也全都滑落下去，他感到有无数小气泡从四面八方涌到那个点，越积越多，一个紧压着一个，视线开始模糊，声音也渐渐弱下去，最后只剩下快干涸了的喘息，可就在这时，他看见门口站着一个人。  
Steve。他的那个Steve。  
他就这样被压在墙上，疯狂的被插入，双乳坦露在外面，嘴里发不出声音，半裸的腿一晃一晃，门口那个瘦小的身影目不转睛地盯着，那双眼仿佛要把这一幕刻在脑海里，Bucky和他对视着，有那么一瞬间想要祈求原谅，可羞耻心给快感加了成，他高潮了。  
他脑袋向后撞去，碰上Steve伸出来垫在墙上的手，下体喷出一股股情水，浇在绷带和Steve的脏靴子上，Steve同时向前狠劲一顶，把所有都一滴不漏的灌进去。  
他们抱着喘息了一会儿，Bucky才猛然反应过来，待他扭头看向门外时，那里什么人影都没有，雨已经停了，太阳在屋顶后面露出半张脸，更惊奇的是，一道浅浅的彩虹居然横挂在两栋楼之间。  
“他刚才来过了吗？”  
“谁？”  
“Steve。”  
“我一直在这啊。”  
“不是你，我的Steve。”  
可这个Steve忽略了问题，把他抱起来放到沙发上，又去浴室拿了毛巾给他擦干净身体。  
“你待会儿去哪？” Bucky按住他的手。  
“你不想让我走吗？”  
Bucky脸红了，这个Steve说得没错，他爱死刚刚得感觉了，非要承认的话，他还真有点儿舍不得。  
“你该休息了，我在这看着你。” 他走进屋子拿来毛毯给Bucky盖上。  
“我不信，你总是到处乱跑。” Bucky把脸埋在毯子底下闷闷地说。  
Steve眼神忽然暗了下去，他立刻担心自己是不是说错话了，毕竟这个Steve看起来不是那么好脾气，可哪个Steve又是好脾气的呢？  
“好了Buck，你累坏了。”   
好像这跟你无关似的，Bucky痴痴地望了他一眼，突然间发现，他似乎很早就在期待这件事发生。  
他确实累了，浑身酸痛，下体依然留有异物感，嘴唇和胸脯也被吸得发麻，Steve到底从哪学来这些的啊……  
迷迷糊糊间，他听见那个声音问，“如果...你对我说的最后一句话会是什么？”  
什么最后一句话，他怎么老是听不懂他在讲什么啊？对你说的最后一句话...大概是...Steve，不要再给面包刷蓝莓酱了，那太他妈难吃了，我一直没好意思说，或者，Steve，你要是再见义勇为，我就要和那帮混混一起揍你了，又或者，Steve，其实你有次画画把颜料蹭鼻尖上了，我没告诉你，还故意把你领出去买汉堡，想到这里Bucky不禁在心里笑出来，和Steve在一起真好啊，他不知道最后一句话会说什么，什么都好，只要他在最后，是和Steve待在一起的.....

 

“Buck？Buck，Bucky！”  
“啊啊啊？”Bucky惊坐起来，是Steve。他的Steve。  
“你怎么睡着了？快起来吃饭，不然赶不上电影了。”  
Bucky看了看周围，又抻长脖子往卧室里看。  
“你在找谁呢？”  
“就...没什么。你回来的时候只有我在睡觉吗？”  
“如果不是的话恐怕我已经拨打警局电话了。”Steve往厨房走去。  
Bucky突然跟想起来什么似的，掀开毯子看了眼自己的身体，干净的，皮带整洁的别在腰上，衬衫扣子一丝不苟地扣到最上，他又坐直身体看了眼墙角，没有乱糟糟的绷带，可自己胸前也没有那种窒息的束缚感了。  
“你不需要带这个。”   
他脸红了，刚刚不是梦，因为他的绷带真的不见了。  
Bucky刚想起身，结果差点就撞上Steve的脑袋，那个巴掌大的小脸近距离观察着他，眉毛习惯性拧在一起，满眼都是怀疑，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，可它刚刚还拂过他大部分身体。  
“你好奇怪啊，发烧了？”Steve冰凉的手指贴上他的额头。  
“没有啦，你以为我是你？快吃饭吃饭，看完电影我还要带你去一个地方呢。”  
“嚯，刚刚谁睡得跟猫咪一样，半天都不醒。”  
“还不是因为你...”  
“什么？”  
“啊...我是说，还不是因为我等你等太久，感觉无聊所以就睡着了啊，” 他把Steve推进厨房，“我看看你都买了什么？”  
Steve拉开凳子，从袋子里掏出一样样东西，最后拿出个罐子，里面是紫红色的果酱。  
他叹了口气，“Steve，你知道今天是我最后一天了吧？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“其实....有件事我一直没告诉你。”  
Steve停下来，冲他挑了挑眉。  
Bucky深吸了一口气，下定决心说出那句话，  
“我他妈太讨厌蓝莓酱了。”  
Steve呆了一秒，接着爆发出响亮的笑声，Bucky如释负重一般，“真的，要不是你爱吃，我这辈子都不会碰这该死的甜浆，这真是个大——灾难Steve，为了你我吃了好几年大——灾难。”  
Steve笑得声音都走了样，“别唬我Buck，你想说的就是这个吗”  
“是啊，不然呢，你我之间除了这个就没别的秘密了。”  
Steve咬住勺子，拧开果酱罐，挖了一大口放在嘴里，整个过程中目不转睛地盯着他，“你确定？”  
Bucky吸了口气，轻声说，“我确定。”

 

当晚Bucky没能去看成电影，他在开场前谎称有东西忘了拿，让Steve先进去。他一路狂奔回家，冲进卧室趴在地板上抽出那个箱子，从里面翻出来一卷绷带，然后他脱掉上衣，把胸脯重新一圈圈缠起来。他还是无法让Steve知道，尽管那个Steve已经知道了。

回去的时候电影已经结束了，到处都没有Steve的身影，他询问从场子里出来的一对对情侣，有的人说看见一个小个子被人拎到后巷去了，他仰天无声地哀嚎了一下，转身就冲进巷子里。

博览会的未来主题让他眼花缭乱，他开始期待，期待早日结束战争，期待那些漂浮的汽车和悬在空中的铁路，期待Steve有朝一日能和那个人一样，吻他，抚摸他，不奇怪于他的身体，然后把他再一次送上巅峰。

“来吧哥们儿，这是我最后一晚了。你一定要这样吗？”  
“我不能坐视不理。”  
Bucky叹了口气，他知道自己劝不了Steve，只能送出临行前最后一个拥抱。  
“在我回来之前别做傻事！”  
以及，我可是想要一直和你在一起的啊。


End file.
